


A life debt

by Louwesy



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 (TV) RPF, The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Breeding, Commander Lexa (The 100), Dirty Talk, Domination, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, F/F, G!P, Hair-pulling, Intersex Lexa (The 100), Kinks, Lexa and Clarke shoot a porno, Porn, Power Play, Smut, Spanking, Squirting, wanheda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louwesy/pseuds/Louwesy
Summary: Lexa is in a bit of a mid life crisis and needs money. Her  foster sister Anya convinces her to star in her new skin flick.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 46
Kudos: 601





	A life debt

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a one shot of smut I wrote trying to find inspiration for my other fics.

Lexa sat at her desk deciding if it was time for her to go home to her empty apartment. Her life had really took a turn in the past few months. She had gone from married to divorced faster than she had ever anticipated, and Costia had left a gaping hole in her heart. She no longer had anyone to go home to, and she hated working at the company she was at. The only reason she was there was because she didn’t enjoy being in an empty home.

She planned on starting her own business but Costia took everything from her in their divorce. Costia was supposed to be her one true love. The one she was suppose to grow old with. Now she was left alone in her 4 bedroom apartment that felt bigger than ever. She could always sell and downsize, but she still wouldn’t have enough money to get her company off the ground.

After she locked up her office she headed into the elevator and shut her eyes trying to pretend the life she was living wasn’t her own, and that she was actually happy. That she had actually accomplished her dreams and had a wife and kids, and that she owned her own business and that it was flourishing. The ringing of her cell phone brought her out of her daydream and back to reality. 

“What do you want,” Lexa asked after checking the caller ID.

“Why so hostile little sister. I thought you would be happy to hear from me,” her sister Anya responded.

“Sorry. I am… I just….”

“I know Lexa. Come on let’s go get a drink.”

“No. The last time you got me piss ass drunk and left me at the bar.”

“Come on Lex. Did you see those girls? I couldn’t let that opportunity pass me by. I made over $50,000 from that night alone.”

“Ugh please don’t remind me of your profession.”

“You’re just jealous because you haven’t got laid in 6 months. Come meet me at TonDC and have one drink. It’s the weekend. I bet you already dragged your ass into that job you hate on your day off just to get yourself out of the house. Now come and meet me for a drink. I’m not taking no for an answer.”

“Fine. Be there in 15,” Lexa said before hanging up the phone. 

It had been awhile since she had seen her sister and she supposed it was better than going home and channel surfing until she fell asleep. She walked into TonDC and made her way over to the bar putting her briefcase down beside her chair. She ordered a double Makers Mark on the rocks and swirled the drink every now and again before taking a sip. 

“I’ll have what she’s having,” she heard her sister say to the bartender before taking a seat beside her. Lexa finished her drink and signalled for another, she wasn’t sure what her sister wanted to talk about, and didn’t understand why she wouldn’t leave her alone to drown her sorrows.

“So how is work?” Lexa asked breaking the silence. 

“I thought you didn't want to know about my work,” Anya said raising her one eyebrow. 

“Fine. We can drink in silence,” she said before taking a swig from her drink. She loved the burn from the amber liquid and the way it made her feel. Costia had made her feel so weak after their divorce and slowly she was going out again, even if it was to get a drink on her own. She was starting to gain back her confidence, and only allowed herself to cry when she was having a bad day. She needed to move forward. Love is weakness. 

“Don’t be like that. There was actually something I wanted to talk to you about. I think it will benefit us both.”

“Anya I am not staring in one of your productions.”

“Come on Lex. It’s been months, and you need to get laid. Plus I will pay you. You will make more doing one film with me than you will in 5 years working for that douchebag Titus. I even got the perfect girl for you. Blonde hair, blue eyes, nice ass, and a large pair of tits.”

“Anya I told you before, I don’t want to be in your movies. I want to start my own company and how can I be respectable in my field when people recognize my face from an adult film they got off to. No. Just no.” Lexa slammed back her drink. She didn’t want to go through this again. Her sister asked her to star in one of her films when she was just started out and she refused then. 

Lexa knew Anya wanted her because of her unique situation. She was born intersex which was extremely rare, and her foster sister wanted to use it to her advantage. Which was something she wasn’t quite comfortable with. Not only because she was just 18 and not entirely comfortable with her body, but she worried about what her peers would think, and what it would mean for her future career. 

“Lexa I already pitched the idea. You would be set to make $200,000 which would be more than enough to kickstart your own company and kick that bald headed douchebag off of that tower of a building when you quit. You wouldn’t have to show your face at all. You will be wearing a mask, and I will get the makeup artist to cover up all of your tattoos so no one will be able to recognize you.”

That was a lot of money. She could sell her apartment and start her own business. Hell she could sleep in her office until she had enough money to buy another place. “Are you sure no one would be able to recognize me?”

“I swear it. Have I ever steered you wrong before little sis.”

Lexa sighed before responding. She needed to make some changes to her life now that she was single. She knew she had been stuck in a rut, especially with her job and that was part of the reason Costia left her. This could be huge for her, and she couldn’t find a flaw in what Anya was proposing. No one would recognize her, and she would make just enough to help further her future. “I’ll do it.”

“Yes. I knew it!” Anya said jumping out of her chair. “Come on we have to get going.”

Lexa nearly spat the rest of her drink across the bar and started to cough. It took her a minute to catch her breathe with the help of Anya who was slapping her back. “Now,” she said. Eyes wide and full of shock.

“Well I had a feeling you would say yes, and would need a little liquid courage to do the shoot. Come on slam back your drink, and I will explain the shoot as we walk to the set,” Anya said throwing down some bills to pay for their drinks. 

“And what if I said no.”

“You didn’t. Now let’s get out of here.”

Lexa took back her drink and shook her head at the burn, and a little at herself. Anya knew her way to well. She needed the money, and she also needed to get laid. Really it was a win win, and she could see no faults in going through with this. Well she could see a few but she could talk to Anya about those. She set her glass down and followed her sister out of the bar and into the streets.

“I have some hard limits An.”

“I expected as much. So tell me what they are and I will tell you what is expected of you.”

“1) I don’t want to talk to this other girl outside of the scenes. Meaning no exchange in conversation outside of our scripted lines. 2) As soon as you are done filming I want to have a robe brought to me ASAP and I want to go. I don’t want to make conversation with any of your actresses. I just want to do this one film for you, and get the money and run so to speak. 3) I don’t want you there, but I want you to make damn sure that the makeup artist makes me even unrecognizable to you.”

“Ya no way in hell I want to see my little sister going at it. This is strictly business and I will have Tristan run point. The set is all ready to film there are cameras and mics everywhere you just won’t see them. I will make sure that Clarke knows that you don’t want to talk outside of your given lines. Although I think you might change your mind the girl is a total fox. She is only doing this to pay for her tuition and wants to become a doctor.”

“Yes well it seems like we are both just in this for the money. She better be clean Anya. I don’t want to carry around a lifelong memory of this shitty decision.”

“Clean as a whistle. I just got her health check back earlier today. I know your ass is clean as a whistle. You have been divorced for months and haven’t had sex for probably a year now. So do you want to hear about the setting at all?” Anya asked.

“Tell me.”

“You my dear Lexa are the commander of a nation. The last known civilization left on this world after a nuclear apocalypse. You will be called commander at all times and their will be a minor introduction to your character at the beginning done by me as I bring you Clarke, which you will call Wanheda. Her people arrived on your land and killed 300 of your warriors. Instead of taking her life you will take her. Clarke knows how this is suppose to go and knows that this is a complete power play kink.”

Shit maybe her sister really did know her too well. She loved to dominate in bed and it was one of the things that Costia would never allow. Her dick twitched in anticipation of a willing participant to her sexual desires. “She knows that it might get rough right? I mean the way you just laid out the scene kind of gives that impression.” Lexa said trying to cover herself and her excitement. 

“She knows. If for any reason the scene gets too much for her her safe word is pauna.”

“Umm good that's good,” Lexa said trying to school her emotions. She was getting hard just at the thought of using someone in this way. Not only does she get to have sex which she desperatly needed to do, she gets to live out her power play fantasies, and get paid for it. 

“Try to control little Lex. We’re here. Follow me to your room and I will send Luna in to do your hair and make up.”

Lexa followed Anya into a dressing room and waited for Luna to arrive. Luna helped get her dressed after covering up her tattoos and painting on new ones that she deemed more post apocalyptic. Then she got around to making her face unrecognizable to the general public before she was ready to shoot the scene. Luna had made sure to instruct Lexa on how to take off the pieces of her clothing as they were intricate and complex. Lexa practiced with the straps until her sister knocked on the door.

“Holy shit. You really look like you are about to go to war. I knew you would be the perfect person to play this role,” Anya said.

Lexa’s jaw dropped upon seeing that Anya was dressed similar to her. “I thought you said you weren't going to be there,” Lexa seethed. 

“Well who do you think captured the great Wanheda but your mighty general. You know I like to be involved in my productions. Besides I am just delivering Clarke to you and nothing else. You get to send me out of the room after that.”

“Fine,” Lexa snarled.

“Great keep channeling that energy. Follow me, I will take you to set. No one else will be there with you two so you won’t see a camera crew or anything. You got this,” Anya said dropping her off in the room.

Lexa sat on the throne and she wasn't sure what she was supposed to do besides look intimidating. So after waiting for a few minutes she started to play with her dagger that Luna gave her. She started to twirl it in her hand and as soon as Anya entered the room that they had designed to look like a tent she stabbed it into the chair. 

“General,” she greeted coldly.

“Commander,” Anya said forcing the prisoner to her knees in front of her. 

The girl was beautiful, Anya was right about that. Anya had the girls hand tied behind her back, which pushed out the blondes ample bosom even more. God she had to push all the dirty thoughts from her mind so she didn't get embarrassingly hard. Lexa wanted to make the woman before her work, and make her hard with that pretty little mouth of hers. 

“I bring you Wanheda of the sky people Commander,” Anya said and the girl started to struggle against her bonds.

“Leave us,” Lexa said with a flick of her wrist. “And general, don’t think your insolence will go unpunished,” Lexa growled. Anya had her head down cast and bowed out of the room. 

Lexa studied the woman before her for a few minutes before speaking. She nearly forgot her lines admiring the beauty that was before her. “So you’re the one who killed 300 of my warriors.”

“And you’re the one who sent them there to kill us,” the woman said back lifting her head from the ground finally to let Lexa look at her piercing blue eyes. 

“You burned our villages when you landed in your metal ship. You started this war, and I am intent on ending it.”

“And how do you propose to do that. My people won’t stop fighting until they get me back.”

“And they will lose this war. Your people took 300 lives, and they will either willingly submit to my people and give back the lives that they took, or suffer through death by a thousand cuts.”

“My people will never submit to you.”

“That may be so, but you are their leader and if you submit to me, then they will fall in line.”

“I will never submit to you,” Clarke spat.

“Wanheda is as feisty one. I would expect no less. You will submit to me if you want your people to survive. One word from me and your people will be dead within minutes. They are surrounded by my army, who is awaiting my command.”

“And how is it you want me to submit commander,” Clarke spat out.

God she was great at acting, this felt so real and she couldn't wait to be buried deep inside of her. “It’s simple. You become mine,” Lexa said before she started to take off her clothes. The cloak was the first to go, and then her leather pants leaving her bottom half completely exposed. She smirked when she saw Clarke’s eyes widen at her impressive length that wasn’t even hard yet.

“You do as you are told and you save your people Wanheda. Otherwise they will suffer a fate worse than death and you will hear their screams from here and wish you did as I commanded.”

“If I do this. You promise not to kill my people?” Clarke asked hesitantly.

“I promise I will give them a choice to save their lives. The same choice I am giving you. You took 300 lives, a debt of lives is owed. You submit to me, and your people will become my people and will choose a suitable partner from my warriors. They have a choice. Your only choice is if you want to save the lives of your people or give my people the blood they are demanding.”

“I, I choose my people,” Clarke stuttered.

“A wise choice. Now come over her and show me how grateful you are that I chose to spare your people's lives,” Lexa commanded.

As Clarked slowly shuffled over to her throne on her knees she threw off her shirt exposing her breasts. She was all bare before Clarke and hornier than she has ever been in her entire life. Clarke’s pupils were completely dilated and she couldn't wait to remove her clothing. She was sure that the blonde would be drenched. 

Lexa leaned back in her throne and held her cock in one hand. She was starting to get hard but wanted Clarke to get her all the way there. The blonde enveloped the tip of her cock in her mouth and Lexa had to resist the urge to moan. She was the commander of her people. She was suppose to be strong and she would not show weakness. She would show this sky person as Anya told her, who’s boss.

“That’s it.” Lexa said as Clarke started to take more of her into her mouth. The hand she previously had on her cock went to stroke blonde hair out of the girls face. She gathered it up in her hand and held firm to Clarke’s head. “Be a good girl and show the commander why your people deserve to live.”

Clarke started to pick up her pace and hollowed her cheeks. Slowly the blonde started to take more of her length into her mouth until she hit her pubic bone. She bit back a moan because the sight of Clarke on her cock was so hot. None of her partners had ever taken her that deep. She was above average at 9 inches and Clarke was worshipping her cock like no one ever had before.

The only sound in the room was from her ragged breathing and the slurping sound of Clarke sucking her cock. “Don’t stop Wanheda. I have been in need of a new cock slut.”

Clarke moaned around her dick and she thought she might just lose it. She felt the familiar tingling in her balls and knew she was getting close. Lexa started to use both hands to fuck Clarke’s face and held her firmly even as the blonde started to choke on her cock. “You like this don’t you. Being used. I’m going to cum and you will swallow every drop. If you don’t swallow it all I won’t allow you to cum tonight.”

The warm mouth opened up accepting more of her length and she felt Clarkes throat contract around her length. When she moaned around her cock again Lexa thrusted hard into her, holding her head in place as she started to shoot her load down her throat. Clarke swallowed it all like she instructed, and she found herself still rock hard. 

“Stand up,” Lexa growled and Clarke pushed herself up to her feet, hands still tied behind her back. “I’m going to untie you now,” Lexa said taking the knife from the arm of the chair and cutting through her bonds. “You did good and you deserve a reward,” Lexa said cutting through her shirt until Clarke was left in her pants.

“Please commander. I did as you asked.”

“You did. Now what is it you want.”

“To cum. I need to cum. Please.”

“You liked that didn't you. Being used. Choking on my cock until my cum oozed down your throat. You enjoy being dominated.” Lexa said before throwing the knife to the corner of the room getting stuck to a pole. Slowly she let her hands roam Clarke’s body. With a pinch of her nipples she had Clarke shouting profanities and arching her back.

“Take off your pants Wanheda. Show me what you have to offer.”

Clarke followed her directions and Lexa slowly backed into her throne and watched as Clarke took off the remainder of her clothes. The woman before her started to walk towards her and once in front of her turned around and bent over. Clarke’s pussy was completely exposed. Her folds were glistening with need and puffed out her chest knowing she was the one that caused this.

“Touch yourself Wanheda,” Lexa said in her most commanding voice.

Lexa watched as Clarke’s hands got to work touching her clit. She could see the subtle quake of her body and could see more of her arousal start to leak out of her perfectly pink folds.

“Please commander I need to cum. I need you inside of me,” Clarke whined. 

“Who knew you were such a desperate, needy slut.”

“Please Commander. Please give me your cock.”

“Back up,” Lexa commanded and helped Clarke onto her lap. She positioned the blonde’s knees on either side of the large throne before pulling her down until she was prodding at her entrance. “You want this Wanheda?” She asked.

“I need it. Please commander.”

“300 lives are owed. Maybe you will bring it down to 299 tonight,” Lexa growled before slamming Clarke down onto her cock.

“Oh God,” Clarke moaned.

Lexa gripped one hand on her hips and the other she brought to pinch Clarke’s nipple which she noticed she liked earlier. “So tight. So perfect.”

“Please commander I need to cum,” the blonde whined.

Lexa took pity on her and moved the hand that was on her hip to Clarke’s clit and started to rub it. As she started to move faster inside of her, Clarke started to thrust with her chasing down her own orgasm. Soon the hand that was covering Clarke’s breast was covered by Clarke’s own. The blonde had started to pinch her own nipples so he focused her now free hand on holding Clarke down.

She was driving her cock deep inside of the blonde as she could start to feel her walls shake. Lexa slowed down her pace. She needed the blonde to know who she belonged to. 

“Please commander. I’m so close.”

“Who do you belong to Wanheda.”

“You commander. Please,” Clarke said desperately gyrating her hips needing Lexa to pick up her pace. 

“Who’s pussy is this?”

“Yours commander.”

“Who gets to tell you when you can come.”

“You commander. Please, please let me cum.”

“That’s right. You are my cock slut. You belong to me. Your pussy is mine. Mine to do with as I please. Mine to fill with my cum. Mine to breed.”

“Oh god, fuck, please.”

“Cum,” Lexa commanded as she started to pump into her faster than she had before. Clarke shook and writhed as she started to convulse around her cock. The pressure that was building up inside of Clarke became to much and Lexa’s cock was forced out of her as Clarke squirted her juices all over the floor.

“Such a dirty slut. I am going to have to get my throne cleaned now. Go get on your hands and knees,” Lexa commanded.

Clarke hobbled away from the throne to an area that wasn’t wet from the passionate sex they were having and fell to her knees. Lexa stalked around her like a predator before taking position behind her and pulled her onto her cock. “Oh fuck commander,” the blonde screamed.

“Still so tight. Like a good little slut. You really want to save your people don’t you?”

“Please commander. I will be your good little slut. You can breed me and fuck me whenever you want. Please make me cum again,” Clarke begged. 

It took all of Lexa’s self control not to cum right then and there. She grabbed onto Clarke’s hips and drove her cock into her chasing down her orgasm. “I will breed you over and over again.”

Clarke’s walls started to grip her cock like a vice and she knew the other woman was close again. She pulled on the blonde’s hair before speaking. “Who do you belong do,” she asked again.

“I belong to you commander.”

“Louder,” Lexa demanded spanking her ass. Clarke’s walls clamped down again and Lexa thrust in harder as Clarke pushed her hips back against her.

“I belong to you commander,” Clarke shouted.

“Good girl,” Lexa said spanking her again. “Now what do you want?” Lexa asked.

“I want your cum. I want you to cum deep inside of me until I am good and bred.”

“Louder,” Lexa commanded slapping her ass once more.

“Breed me commander, please.” Clarke shouted.

“Cum for me Wanheda,” Lexa said slapping her ass once more.

“Yes, yes. Fuck Commander,” Clarke said as she started to cum on her cock, milking Lexa’s pearly white seed from her. She groaned as she came inside of her pumping her load deep within Clarke’s walls. Even after her first orgasm this one felt nearly never ending as Clarke continued to come undone around her. 

When Clarke finally collapsed into the ground breathing heavy and face full of pure bliss she pulled out. Her cock was starting to soften, but she turned Clarke around so the cum dripping out of her pussy would be in plain sight of one of the camera’s. “Clean me,” she commanded.

Clarke used her mouth. Lazily licking and sucking the cum off of her. Her body completely sated. “You did well sky girl. There is hope for you and your people yet,” Lexa said before striding out of the room.

Holy shit. Was all she could think. Fuck that was such a scene and she loved every minute of it. Luna came out with a robe and wrapped it around her and headed back with her to the room she got changed in. When she got there she climbed into the shower and cleaned herself after having the best sex of her life.

Now she wondered why she hadn’t done this earlier. It had been as thrilling as it had been fulfilling. She felt bad for the girl as it had been forever since she had cum and she certainly filled her with her load as she said. One thing was for sure she loved the role of the commander, and after today her life would forever be changed. She would finally start to put her life together and accomplish everything she wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think :)


End file.
